


After the Bomb Scare

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [85]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon makes sure his little brother is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Bomb Scare

Jared sighed as he went back into The Hive, the building now empty save for a few select people. A few police officers were still here, checking over every inch and making sure they got every detail about the supposed bomb that they could find.  Jared just wished that they would leave. He understood that they were just doing their job but he wanted to do nothing but go to sleep and forget this day.

                “You okay?”

                Jared turned and shrugged, “Where’s Tomes and Vicki?”

                “In the back, cleaning up.”

                Jared nodded and headed towards the stage, grabbing a broom on the way. Shannon frowned and followed his little brother.  “You never answered my question.”

                “I’m fine, you know, possible bomb threat, everyday thing.”

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “You don’t need to be a smartass.”

                Jared smirked over his shoulder but began sweeping up the stage, humming softly. Shannon sighed and walked up behind his brother, “So, are you going to actually going to answer my question?”

                “I’m fine. Although, I never realize that we would be popular enough that someone would loathe us enough to act as if he was going to blow up The Hive,”

                “Or, they just hate you.”

                Jared glared at his brother, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

                “No, just an observation.”          

                Jared rolled his eyes, “Fucker.”

                Shannon grinned before sobering, “It will be fine Jay. The deranged dude is headed to jail or the nearest psych ward, and The Hive lives. No one was killed. It wasn’t even a real bomb.”

                Jared frowned, “I guess. Just, remind me to bulk up our security.”

                “Will do Little Bro.”

                “And Shannon?”

                “Yeah?”

                “You’re still an ass.”

                “And you’re still a smartass.”


End file.
